Toxic Thorns
by Sultry Angel
Summary: "Is it poisonous?Like all beautiful things, I hope so." [Dorian/Vanessa.]


_**A/N-** As you can see, I made an attempt at Penny Dreadful fanfiction and of course, I took on the most toxic pairing - Dorian/Vanessa. I know this show is very complex, so please don't judge me too harshly, I'm only warming up. Also, spoilers! This story may contain some spoilers for Penny Dreadful Season 1 (though not too many!)_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Penny Dreadful, but I do own this fanfic. This is original story born from my bizarre imagination._

* * *

_Is it poisonous? - Like all beautiful things, I hope so..._

_._

Eighteen years had passed.

Eighteen years yet nobody has revealed the dark secret that lurked underneath Dorian's pretty, polished surface of nobility.

His reputation had slowly started to suffer in the circles of polite London society, rumors had spread out about his scandalous exploits.

Nevertheless, most of his peers continued to accept him because he remained young and beautiful. The figure in the painting, however, his representation, grew withered and hideous with every day of his life.

This portrait, Dorian hid in a remote upper room of his house, where no one other than he can watch its transformation, because it depicted his soul. And his soul, unlike his alluring appearance, wasn't the prettiest thing, it was illicit, ugly thing.

The painting Basil had created infatuated with beauty, but it took upon the sins of a young man, sparing him decay of flesh, but it couldn't spare the decays of soul. As the years passed, Dorian had started to forget his own age, but the portrait grew older instead, and shriveled, reminder of his transgressions.

Ever since Lord Henry had lured him to become a disciple of the "new Hedonism", Dorian has dedicated himself to sin and there was no going back.

He often slipt into fits of rage and insanity, his cruel, vicious temper, had become now murderous and self-destructive. His ego was the cause of death of his fiancé, Sybil.

Preparing himself to attend another random party, Dorian took one last look of his portrait. The canvas was glistening in the candle light and he studied the paint outlining his features with his index finger, licking the paint that trailed on the tip. The coldness of his grey-blue painted eyes staring back at him, he couldn't stand it.

He pulled over the piece of cloth, covering the canvas, hiding it from the curious eyes of the servants, and left his house for another night of adventure.

The portrait kept him young and beautiful and for Dorian that was enough, he didn't need anything else but to indulge himself in exploring hedonism, the world of utter satisfaction of senses.

.

Dorian saw her on entering Mr. Lyle's manor and he was completely bedazzled. He couldn't help but rover his eyes over her purple v- neck dress, alabaster skin, contrasting with her raven hair, pinned up in a bun discovering sculpted arms and shoulders. Her frame was thin, delicate so contrary to the luscious, ripe physique of other women he has had before. She had the poise of formidable beauty, so stunning.

He approached her slowly, with the pace of predator and she turned around abruptly, as on cue both had felt each other's presence. The air was drawn out of the room and from his lungs, he felt like breathing fire.

This was rare. Dorian Gray was scarcely impressed with anyone or anything.

She was assessing him with her eyes squinted, he was drowning in their cobalt.

Dorian had approached too close, hunting, preying on this delicate woman, while she was examining the room.

On sensing being watched she stepped towards him, Dorian read her eyes. _Attraction._

"I'm Dorian Gray," He smirked, deciphering her look, he couldn't help it not knowing when or how he had sagged to her, feeling her breath on his face.

.

"Vanessa Ives," She raised a brow in greeting, a swift curl of her upper lip discovered her perfect teeth, "Are you a friend of Mr. Lyle's, Mr. Gray?"

"No. Just got this random invitation, I get them a lot."

"Couldn't say no?", She asked curiously leaning forward into him.

"I never say no," His eyes lingered on her lips for far too long to emphasize his answer.

He could sense something dangerous to her.

Vanessa seemed skeptical about the place, she was observing everything suspiciously and yet she was the only lady in the house who wasn't wearing gloves.

"Your hands want to touch, but your head wants to appraise. Your heart is torn between the two," Dorian couldn't help but state his observation of this mysterious woman , taking one of her hands, squeezing it with his,gently skimming his skin on hers, " You thought that this was going to be a wasted evening, but now you're not so sure," He was sagging to her while whispering into her ear, her pretty eyes wide shut hiding cobalt under her eye lids, their faces close enough to savor each others lips.

Just then Mr. Lyle's voice boomed into his ears, "Ladies and gentlemen, your attention,please!", the reluctance when their bodies receded was tangible.


End file.
